


In The Heat of the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open prompt submitted to kinkyfics: "Alpha!Stiles coming across coyote!malia in heat and breeding her"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



As the full moon rose, Stiles let out a howl of triumph, jumping from his window, shifting as he went, and immediately heading for the forest. He didn't know where the rest of the pack were for the night - he knew he should probably call them, to find out if they wanted to spend the full moon together, but for the time being, his wolf told him it was more fun to run alone, to be by himself. As he slipped through the trees, the breeze rushing through him, his nose caught an unfamiliar scent, and he paused, snarling slightly.

"Whose there? Because if it's a hunter, you're kind of wasting your time. See, my dad's the Sheriff, so I'm totally immune, unless you want your ass thrown into jail the second you take a pop at me." He called out. He didn't like newcomers in the forest, at least not unless they'd approached him and the pack first. But looking around, there was silence, before he heard a whine coming from somewhere to the left of him. Pausing to see if that was where the scent was coming from, he noted the smell getting stronger, almost drawing him in. It was a mixture of pheremones, desperation, and definitely female. Stiles reasoned it was probably an Omega that had wandered in during the shift, so the right thing to do would be to approach and introduce himself.

Moving over though, he saw a naked girl, humping against a tree branch that was angled down, and crying and whimpering. Her breasts shook with her every movement, and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"What do we have here then?" He asked, the girl shooting her head around, and staring at him with wide eyes. Stiles recognised her as Malia Tate, a girl in the year below him at school - she was always pretty much a loner, so this was definitely something interesting. "An exhibitionist?"

"N-No, I... Oh god..." She let out a whine, one that sounded exactly like that of a dog, and Stiles saw her shift slightly - she was definitely not a human, that was for sure. Seeing an opportunity, he ran a hand down her back, causing her to let out another whine, shifting more. Coarse brown fur seemed to cover her body, but her form was still very much human. "Please... I can't help it."

"A coyote." He decided, still moving his hand, sliding it over her ass, and stroking his fingers over her most sensitive area - the action made her moan, and Stiles' cock to harden in his pants. "A little bitch in heat."

"Y-Yes...." She admitted, gasping, and looking back at him. "It.... It's too much.... Please...." While the human part of Stiles' brain told him to think about this logically, the wolf, more specifically the Alpha, saw this as a chance to lay claim.

"Alright, little bitch... I'll take care of you." He whispered, petting her softly as he took his cock out, pushing her forward onto all fours, her cheek pressed against the forest floor. She whimpered, Stiles smelling the excitement coming from her, and taking hold of her hips, he slammed himself inside. She jumped slightly, the resistance telling Stiles she was a virgin, and he dug his claws into her hips, spearing in and out of her.

"You like that, bitch? You like knowing a big bad Alpha's fucking you?" He asked, his teeth gritted.

"Yes!" Malia yelled, throwing her head back - Stiles couldn't be too sure if the exclamation was in response to him, or the fire she was feeling being put out.

"Good, because you're all mine now, baby.... Gonna take care of you..." He muttered, leaning over her body more to change the position, allowing him more room to thrust into her. "Gonna stuff my knot into your little coyote hole... You know what that means?"

"It's... It's my first heat, I-I... I don't...." She muttered between moans, her breasts swinging beneath her. "Anything, just make it..."

"Anything?" He chuckled against her ear, and he pulled out slowly, only to slam into her hard, forcing his knot into her body, Malia letting out a cry at how full she felt. "Good. Because I'm gonna breed you.... Stuff you with my pups. You like that, hmm?" Malia turned her head to look at him, moaning, but offering no resistance, so Stiles continued. "You do, don't you, little bitch. Knowing how big your stomachs gonna be with my pups growing inside you, how full and heavy your breasts are gonna be... You're getting wetter thinking about it."

"Stiles, please... Please breed me... Please...." She whispered, desperate - the need in her voice was enough to push Stiles over the edge, and he gripped her shoulders, groaning himself as he shot load after load into her body. At the same time, Malia screamed out, and once both of their orgasms were over, they lay where they were, silently waiting for Stiles' knot to shrink, and he sucked and nibbled on her neck, her turning her head to kiss him softly, thanking him over and over again. Eventually, the knot shrank enough for him to slide out of her, zip up his pants, and offer her a ride home.

A few months later, Stiles heard a rumour going around school that Malia was pregnant. All he could do was smirk to himself, excited for the birth. Excited for Malia's next heat.


End file.
